Partners
by inexprymable
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is a woman who likes to mock people she loves. Why is she so bitter to her coworker, Dr Maura Isles? Rizzles eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters appearing on the show or in Tess Gerrtisen's book.**

**A/N : I'm not fluent in English so please forgive my mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"I count to three and then we go." Said a woman with a raspy voice. Her tailed up dark curls hit the man standing on the left.<p>

"Watch out!" Came from the man's mouth.

"Gee, who am I working with?" She mumbled under a breath. "Sorry, man." She quickly added before putting up her gun. The men surrounding her mirrored her action. They were wearing black uniforms and massive bulletproof vests. She took a breath and started counting. "One." The guns were loaded. "Two." That was the last second to calm their heartbeats. "Three!" The officer standing in front of the team rammed the doors to let them enter the room. "BPD! Drop your weapon!" the woman commanded. It didn't make much impression on the man standing above a bleeding woman. He was holding a scalpel in his right hand. He didn't bother to wipe it before he put it out of her throat. "Put it down! Now!" Brunette yelled as she approached him with a gun pointed at him. Her associates got a little closer and when he finally let go of the steel tool he was pinned to the ground. A woman cuffed him and pulled his arms to make him stand.

"You got here too late." the man said with a grin. He looked at his victims. Yes, plural. The other one was a man laying a few inches behind him on the couch. His throat was sliced. The sticking tape was wrapped around his legs, arms and mouth. A policeman with a tiny mustache informed him about his rights. Two policemen grabbed his arms and they approached the door. When they were right next to the entrance, the cuffed man turned around and before the men surrounding him reacted he said still smiling "When I'll get out of my cell, I'm going to come for you.". The words were directed to the policewoman. She never treated threats like this for real. She just gave him a deathly glare and the two policemen turned him to the door and pushed him through it. One other cop followed them.

There were three cops in the room. "Nice job, detective Rizzoli." Said a middle-aged man. They were waiting for the rest of the team. It didn't take long to the technicians to appear in the manor. When brunette detective looked at the woman with a box of gloves, the smaller woman approached her without thinking. She put on the gloves and knelt beside the coffee table. There was something on the floor. It was a teacup.

"Korsak, look." she said putting up a thing she just found.

"Another teacup." he said with a worried face.

"Don't worry. We got the bastard."

Detectives directed the rest of the team. They could do anything but touch the bodies. They were still waiting for M.E. Only detectives Rizzoli, Korsak, and a two technicians were there after another hour. Suddenly they heard clicking of shoes.

"Please, not her." Said Rizzoli when a woman with honey blonde hair entered the room.

"Hello, Detective Korsak," she politely said and added with clenched teeth "Rizzoli."

"Good evening, Doc" the older detective responded. He elbowed detective Rizzoli to make her greet M.E. "Doctor Isles." she said with a sense of irony in her voice. She gave her a gaze full of contempt. Doctor approached the first victim. She was studying the wound for couple seconds and after the medical babbling, detective Rizzoli cut her off "Can you stop with this crap? We already know who the psycho-murderer was. The cuts are exactly the same as the previous ones." She was getting angry every time doctor Isles was saying something like that. She didn't like her smart talking. Not because she didn't like curiosities. She just didn't like the woman who was sharing them with her.

Doctor Isles ordered the technicians to take bodies to the morgue. She quickly said goodbye to Korsak and left the murder scene. Jane Rizzoli let out a heavy sigh and said "I'm so glad she's gone." with clenched teeth. Korsak didn't like the way she treated doctor Isles, even when it was both sided. He used to lecture her about good behavior and treating people she works with respect but nothing could get to her. He didn't understand what was the cause of the hate. She always said "She's such a bitch." and that was it. They secured the crime scene and after gathering their tools went to the police department. Rizzoli wrote a report in less than half and hour and headed home.

A home. What does it even mean to Jane Rizzoli? She doesn't like this word. She often says it's too nice. How a place where you live can be nice? The answer seems obvious but not for her. It's just a building. Most nights she spends there are where she's off of work or when the case is over. She doesn't like to spend much time there. She rents it only because she doesn't want to leave with her mother and she can't afford anything better. She's a very stubborn woman. Jane Rizzoli doesn't like when someone tells her what to do.

When she unlocked the door of her apartment, Jo Friday greeted her jumping on Jane's leg to reach the tall woman's arm. She knelt down and stroked Jo Friday's tangled curls. She pushed the door to close it and picked up her little friend. She sat down on the couch stroking her hairy belly and let out a heavy sigh. "It was a long day, Jo Friday." she murmured and fell asleep from her tiredness .

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**A/N: To avoid further uncertainty, the story time is set around the season 1. However, the Hoyt story will be much different than canon. **

* * *

><p>The sun rose above the city, falling into a certain apartment in Boston. The city was still asleep, but one person unfailingly wasn't. A swarthy woman opened her eyes and closed them, when the light stroke them. She let out a heavy sigh. She wasn't opening her eyes for a few more minutes. That was until the alarm clock woke her. She immediately pulled herself out of the bed. It was 5:30 in the morning. As soon as the policewoman's feet were on the hardwood floor, she noticed her dog wasn't around. She opened her mouth to call her little friend, but a quiet whining stopped her. She walked through the living room to find Jo Friday next to the door. "Later" she muttered. She didn't have time for walking the dog. She needed to get herself to work. She loved being a cop, but she wasn't a morning person. And, since once specific M.E. has joined the BPD department, Jane was trying to keep her mind out of thinking of a meeting with the woman. She was wearing the clothes from the previous day. She was also smelly. She separated her badge with her belt. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

Just when she's left the shower, she heard a door bell. That's weird, she thought. It was too early for guests. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her masculine body in it. Her feet left wet tracks on her carpet. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Janie! Why did you make me wait so long?" A woman similar to Jane, only older and with lighter hair, asked. Jane took a step back and muttering something under her breath, she let the woman in. "Janie! Answer me!" The woman said, even more forcefully than a minute before. Jane rolled her eyes. A raspy but very silent voice said "Ma, chill." She got a death glare from her mother. Just before she could make a lecture about addressing parents, the detective added "I was in the shower." It reassured the older woman, but the wasn't pleased with her daughter. Jo Friday appeared in the room and made noises to get noticed. Angela Rizzoli lowered herself to a puppy's level and tapped her head. "I'm going to walk you, girl." She said sweetly. Jane shrugged. She sneaked to her room to get dressed. She jumped into her usual set of clothes : a grey fitting t-shirt and black pants. She rushed over back to the living room to get her badge. Angela was still playing with the dog. Jane removed her black blazer from the hanger and shouted "I'm leaving". She took her wallet before exiting the apartment.

As soon as she got to the Police Department, she bought the coffee outside the building. When the seller handled her black coffee, she took a sip and whined "It tastes like piss, man!" Unfortunately for the poor guy, the clients behind her heard her grumble. Jane walked inside the building and rushed towards the elevator. She barely caught it. Jane jumped inside and pressed the button, then the doors closed. Jane leaned on the wall behind her. She looked ahead to see a familiar blonde. She grumbled and turned her sight to the door. Jane regretted taking the elevator. She thought about taking the stairs another time. The other woman trailed her off of her thoughts. "You look like you should use some caffeine." she said. Jane eyed her in an unpleasant way and replied angrily "If you were trying to insult me, you failed. Your words mean shit." The elevator stopped. When the door has opened, Jane left it. She hasn't noticed the other woman was following her. Jane headed to her desk to see unfilled papers on top of it.

Maura Isles was leaning on the door-frame. Her face was unreadable. She could have been furious, she could have been frustrated or even sad. Nobody would even notice that. She was gazing at the floor. She probably was waiting for someone. She heard a sound of clearing a throat. "Detective Korsak" She said and nodded at the man entering the room. "Good morning, Doctor Isles." he replied with a slight smirk. "What brings you here? He asked. He made a few steps forward to point at the chair next to his desk. She politely shook her head and said "I have finished examining the bodies. I would like to share my discovery with one of the detectives." Korsak approached her. He insensibly interfered in her personal space. "Why don't you take Det. Rizzoli with you?" he asked, so only she could hear. Maura looked behind him. Brunette Detective was sitting behind her desk. She looked like she was trying to figure out the papers. She was doing it incompetently. Maura looked back at Detective Korsak. "We're not fond of one another." she said silently. Korsak only sighed. He narrowed his eyes. "You're one clever woman, Doctor Isles. Ask her. Be civil, at least about work stuff." he added. Korsak left M.E. standing in the middle of the room. She took a deep breath. She's had thoughts of backing off. It was too late. Jane has noticed her.

"Why the hell are you starring?" Jane asked with her raspy voice. She furrowed her eyebrows. Maura replied "Don't flatter yourself, Detective." She's been congenial to everyone, except for Jane. She didn't like to be snippy, but the other woman didn't make it any easier. "I need you to go down the morgue with me. You should see something." She didn't wait for Jane to follow her. She turned on her heel and started walking towards the elevator.

Neither of them said a word, until they got to their destination. Maura entered the morgue first. Jane was walking right behind her. Blonde M.E. put on fresh latex gloves. She waited for the Detective to approach the first corpse. "The victim has got a visible cut injury. It was surely executed with a steady hand. This cut is very professional. Hoyt has proceeded this-" Maura's report was cut by Jane. "You brought me here to hear the obvious?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. "Detective, let me finish, please." Doctor Isles said and approached the second corpse. She waited, once again, for Jane to approach her. "The victim number two has one very similar cut on the neck." Maura stated. Jane opened her mouth to say something, but Maura continued "However, this cut is deeper and, after the full autopsy, I can say the person making this cut was struggling with cutting the artery." She's finished, and Jane finally could say something. "So, are you implying there were two murderers?" She asked. "Yes, I am certain of that." Maura replied. Both women were aching to make a rude comment, but they were at work. Besides, there were technicians and they didn't want to make a scene. "I'm going to tell Korsak." Jane said and as quickly as she could, she stormed out of the morgue.

Jane got to her desk. She was struggling with paperwork before. Now, she had to add more details to the report. "Damn it." She muttered. Korsak approached Jane's desk and asked her about the results of the autopsy. Jane mumbled there were the two murderers. She looked at her paperwork sighing heavily. Vince grabbed the papers from her desk and said "That's the last time, Janie." He smirked and headed to his desk. Jane hated paperwork. She didn't want to be cop to fill some documents. To protect and serve - that's the motto of policemen. Not - to protect and pretend to be an amanuensis. "Thanks!" She yelled. Korsak wanted to make the job easier for Jane. Especially, after what she's been through. He felt pain in his chest when he was glancing at Jane's hands. The wounds haven't healed yet. He didn't pity Jane. He was only trying to help, because he couldn't help Jane when she most needed him.

Jane informed Frost about M.E.'s discovery. He's immediately started looking for the anonymous person co-working with a serial killer. He's been checking trails of every person who possibly could have been that person. It wasn't an easy task. They were like a ghost. The only thing they knew was, they sliced the victim's throat. Hoyt was a loner, but he used to be a phenomenal surgeon. Anyone who admired him could possibly ask the master to teach them some of his skills. Frost has been looking through many databases on his computer, while Jane has started looking through the old cases. She preferred to act, that was her strong side. She didn't have much to say about it. She was determined to find this person.

The precinct was very quiet that day. That was until the alarm has started. It was very loud. People were terrified and disoriented. They were, in the end, cops, so they had to remain cool. They had to act along to the procedures. The phones started calling. Everyone's been busy with calming the people. Jane answered her phone to hear familiar voice. She was surprised to hear the M.E. The phone call has been strange. Doctor Isles wasn't talking to her. "Please... Don't... Be reasonable, this is the police department. You will get arrested immed-..." There was a loud splash. Maura Isles was sobbing. Jane didn't have the time to inform her colleagues. Frost noticed Jane moving toward the elevator with her gun. He followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's for today. Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
